schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Red John
Thomas McAllister ist der Hauptantagonist aus der TV-Serie The Mentalist. Er ist der Sherrif von Napa County, der Anführer der Blake Association und außerdem die Identität des Serienmörders Red John. Damit ist er verantwortlich für den Mord an der Frau und Tochter des Protagonisten Patrick Jane und ist dessen Erzfeind. McAllister wird von ‎Xander Berkeley dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Während seiner Jugend war McAllister ein Mitglied der Sekte Visualize, verließ diese jedoch. Während seiner Zeit bei Visualize arbeitete er auf einer Kommunen-Farm in Elliston, wo er zum ersten Mal seine Insignie an eine Scheunenwand malte. Auf dieser Farm begang er auch seine ersten Morde - er tötete seine Mitarbeiter Martin Talbot und Allen Charney. Er wurde später zu einem Mitglied der Polizei und wurde Sheriff von Napa County. Irgendwann gründete McAllister die Blake Association. Diese geheime Organisation bestand aus Polizisten, Richtern, Agenten und hochrangigen Politikern, keiner kannte jedoch die Identität aller Mitglieder. Mitglieder diese Gruppe konnten andere Mitglieder um Gefallen bitten, egal ob es um das Verdecken von Geheimnissen oder sogar um Mord ging. Im Gegenzug musste man immer helfen, wann man dazu aufgefordert wurde. Das Markenzeichen der Association war das Tattoo von drei Punkten, welche sämtliche Mitglieder sich auf die Schultet tätowierten. In der Öffentlichkeit hatten die Mitglieder einen geheimen Code, mit denen sie sich identifizieren konnten. Dies bestand aus dem Zitat "Tyger, Tyger" aus dem Gedicht von Sir William Blake, nachdem McAllister auch die Gruppe benannt hatte. Irgendwann begann McAllister, Morde in Kalifornien zu begehen. Dabei hinterließ er stets ein Markenzeichen: ein lächelndes Gesicht, mit dem Blut des Opfers gemalt. Dabei sorgte er stets dafür, dass das Zeichen stets das erste war, dass Angehörige sehen würden so dass sie dann bereits wüssten, das sie gleich die Leiche ihres Angehörigen finden würden. Das CBI begann die Ermittlungen aufzunehmen um den Serienmörder, den sie Red John tauften, zur Strecke zu bringen. Da die Suche nichts brachte, baten sie, den Fernsehstar und selbsternanntes Medium Patrick Jane, ihnen bei den Nachforschungen zu helfen. Während eines Fernsehinterviews wurde Jane nach Red John gefragt und beleidigte diesen. Dies führte dazu, dass der beleidigte Red John noch während des Interviews Patricks Haus aufsuchte und dort Janes Frau und Tochter tötete. Als Jane nach Hause kam fand er die Leichen seiner Familie, sowie eine Nachricht von Red John. Dies sorgte für einen krassen Persönlichkeitswechsel bei Jane, der es sich nun zum Ziel setzte, Red John zu finden und zu töten. Irgendwann nach dieser Zeit lernte Red John die Schwestern Miranda und Lorelei Martins kennen, denen er sich als "Roy Tagliaferro" vorstellte. Red John erkannte, dass Loreleis Psyche instabil war und wollte sie als eine seiner Handlangerinnen rekrutieren. Damit dies funktionieren konnte, musste Loreleis Leben jedoch erst von Tragödie befallen werden, damit er sie "retten" und emotional an ihn binden konnte. So rekrutiert Red John die meisten seiner Handlanger, die ihm dafür absolut loyal sind und sogar für ihn sterben würden. Um Erfolg zu haben, entführte Red John mit weiteren Verbündeten, Julia Howard und Jason Lennon, Loreleis Schwester und vergewaltigte und ermordete sie in einem verlassenen Lagerhaus. Lorelei verfiel in Depressionen und Red John began, sie zu manipulieren und letztendlich zu rekrutieren. Zusammenarbeit mit dem CBI Jahre später werden Patrick und das CBI-Team, mit dem er zusammenarbeitet, zu einem Mordfall in Napa County gerufen. Dort werden sie vom zuständigen Sheriff McAllister begrüßt und natürlich hat Jane keine Ahnung, dass er Red John persönlich gegenübersteht. Als Patrick bei der Untersuchung der Leiche seine extreme Analysenfähigkeit und seine Menschenkenntnisse zur Schau stellt, fragt McAllister Patricks Chefin Lisbon erstaunt, wer Patrick ist. McAllister fragt Patrick ob dieser Hellseher ist aber Patrick erwiedert dass es so etwas nicht gibt, er aber einst vorgegeben hat diese Kräfte zu haben. Überrascht fragt McAllister was genau Jane für das CBI tut und Jane fordert ihn zu einer Partie Schere-Stein-Papier heraus. Jane kann McAllister jedes Mal schlagen, was McAllister verblüfft und frustriert. Während den Ermittlungen beschließen die CBI-Agenten, dem Killer eine Falle zu stellen indem sie ihre Mitarbeiterin Grace Van Pelt als scheinbar wehrloses Opfer ausgeben. Als Van Pelt nach Plan das Restaurant verlässt, wird sie auf dem Weg plötzlich von McAllister angesprochen. Dieser bedrängt sie unangenehm und sagt, dass jemand wie Van Pelt nicht alleine draußen herumlaufen sollte, solange ein Killer unterwegs ist. Er bietet mehrfach an, sie nach Hause zu fahren und daher geht der CBI-Agent Wayne Rigsby, der in Van Pelt verliebt ist, davon aus dass er der Killer sei. Rigsby stürmt aus dem Beobachtungsvan und stürzt sich auf McAllister. Trotz des entstehenden Chaos kann der Irrtum aufgeklärt werden und der wahre Mörder gefasst werden. Weiteres Auftreten Für lange Zeit tritt Red John nur noch sporadisch auf. Durch seine Blake Association kann es seine Handlanger kontrollieren und dadurch dem CBI immer wieder Steine in den Weg legen. Jane wird von einem Häftling, Jared Renfrew, kontaktiert der ihm Details über Red John verspricht, wenn Jane seine Unschuld beweisen kann. Nachdem dies Jane tatsächlich gelingt, bricht Renfrew allerdings den Deal, da er Angst hat sich Red John zum Feind zu machen. Anstatt auszusagen flüchtet er nach Mexiko, dort wird er aber in einem Motelzimmer zusammen mit einer Prostituierten von Red John ermordet. Später untersucht das CBI einen Mord, den sie mit Red John in Verbindung bringen, da in der Luft über dem Leichenfundort das Zeichen Red Johns von einem Flugzeug versprüht wurde. Bei den Untersuchungen erkennt Jane allerdings, dass Red John zwar hinter dem Mord stecken muss, die Art des Mordes allerdings nicht in Red Johns M.O passt. Daher geht Jane davon aus, dass Red John einen Partner gehabt haben muss. Außerdem ist die Zwillingsschwester der Getöteten vermisst, und Jane wundert sich ob Red John diese entführt hat. Während der Untersuchungen findet Jane heraus, dass Red John eine bline Geliebte hat, die ihn als Roy Tagliaferro kennt. Diese hat ihn jedoch schon seit Monaten nicht mehr "gesehen". Es stellt sich bald heraus dass Sheriff Hardy, einer der Polizisten aus der Gegend, der den Vorfall mit untersucht, Red Johns Partner ist. Wie alle anderen von Red Johns Handlanger wurde er von Red John manipuliert und erhielt von ihm etwas, was er dringend wollte. In diesem Fall war es die Zwillingsschwester, welche Hardy fanatisch liebt und nun gefangen hält. Nachdem Jane Hardy konfrontiert, nimmt dieser ihn als Geisel. Er verrät dass Red John tatsächlich ein alter Freund seines Vaters ist, und dass Hardy diesen niemals verraten würde weil er gut zu ihm war. Hardy wird letztendlich von Lisbon angeschossen und nachdem er eine Waffe zieht von Jane getötet. Jane weiß jedoch nicht, dass Red John sich bei der Kronfrontation und Janes Gespräch mit Hardy im Nebenraum befunden und das Gespräch per Kamera mitbekommen hat. Red John lässt später eine Agentin ein Massaker im CBI anrichten, bei der ein Team getötet wird das wichtige Informationen über Red John gesammelt haben. Die Agentin wird letztendlich gestelltt, wird beim Transfer zum Gefängnis jedoch mit Gift getötet. Treffen mit Jane Kristina Frye, Janes Freundin, spricht Red John während einem Fernsehinterview an und erwähnt, dass sie glaubt dass er sich ändern will und kann, und dass er Hilfe braucht. Jane ist wütend, da er fürchtet dass Red John nun Kristina Frye töten wird. Tatsächlich kann Red John Kristina Frye wenig später entführen. Bei Ermittlungen wird Patrick Jane von den Mördern, zwei wahnsinnigen Teenagern, entführt, die einen "Horror-Film" drehen und Patrick dafür töten wollen. Bevor dies geschehen kann, taucht plötzlich Red John persönlich auf. Mit einer schallgedämpften Waffe erschießt er beide Teenager, bevor er sich dem gefesselten Jane widmet. Da Red John eine Robe und eine Maske trägt und außerdem seine Stimme verstellt, kann Jane ihn nicht identifizieren. Red John trägt Jane spöttisch den Anfang des Tyger-Gedichtes vor, dessen Bedeutung Jane nicht versteht. Red John übermittelt außerdem Grüße von Kristina Frye und verlässt dass das Gebäude und lässt Jane alleine zurück. Weiteres Auftreten Als Mörder vom CBI verhaftet wird und dort in einer Zelle gehalten wird, schickt Red John ein Mitglied der Blake Association - den FBI-Agenten Craig O'Laughlin - um den Mann zu töten. O'Laughlin schleicht sich in die Zelle und verbrennt den Mann beim lebendigen Leibe. Bevor der Mann stirbt flüstert er Jane noch "Tyger, Tyger" zu, und Jane erkennt dass der Mörder ein Verbündeter Red Johns sein muss. O'Laughlin hinterlässt Beweise, dass CBI-Chefin Madeleine Hightower verantwortlich ist, so dass diese gejagt wird. Als Hightower sich mit Jane verbündet, versucht O'Laughlin sie zu töten aber wird davor getötet. Dies verhindert aber, dass Jane von ihm mehr über Red John erfahren kann. Während O'Laughlin versucht, Hightower zu töten, trifft sich Jane in einer Mall mit dem CBI-Direktor Gale Bertram, den er für Red John hält. Dies stellt sich jedoch als falsch heraus und der wütende Bertram verlässt das Einkaufszentrum. Nachdem O'Laughlin erschossen ist, ruft Lisbon jedoch die letzte Nummer auf seinem Handy zurück, woraufhin ein Mann am Tisch neben Jane sein Handy in die Hand nimmt. Jane erkennt dass dieser Mann Red John sein muss und setzt sich neben ihm. Im Gespräch stellt sich dieser Mann tatsächlich als Red John heraus und verrät Jane Details über den Mord an seiner Familie, die nur Red John kennen kann. Red John behauptet, dass er genug vom Morden hat und nun nur noch ein ruhiges Leben leben will. Als er sich zum gehen umdreht, erschießt Jane ihn und wird daraufhin verhaftet. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass dieser Mann doch nicht Red John war. Er und seine Ehefrau sind allerdings Mitglieder der Blake Association. Indem er seine Jury überzeugt, dass er Red John getötet hat, kann Jane jedoch freigesprochen werden und seine Arbeit mit dem CBI fortsetzen. Indem Jane Red Johns blinde Freundin zu der Leiche bringt, wird ihm bestätigt dass der Tote nicht Roy Tagliaferro und somit auch nicht Red John ist. Wenig später ruft die Freundin bei Patrick Jane an und verrät, dass "Roy" gerade bei ihr zuhause ist. Als das CBI das Haus stürmt, ist Red John jedoch schon lange weg. Er hat jedoch den Leichenbeschauer, der Jane und Roys Freundin zur Leiche gelassen hat, getötet und im Haus zurückgelassen. Als Jane und das CBI auf der Spur eines anderen Serienmörders, dem San Joaquin-Mörder, sind, stellt sich heraus dass sie diesen einfach nicht verhaften können, da dieser ihnen einfach von der Cleverness her über ist. Um dafür zu sorgen, dass der Mann keinen Schaden mehr anrichten kann, bringt Jane ihn dazu, Red John in einem Fernsehinterview zu beleidigen. Wenig später wird die Leiche des Mannes gefunden - ermordet von Red John, der ja eigentlich tot sein solte. "Freundschaft" mit Jane Um Red John aus der Reserve zu locken, täuscht Jane einen psychischen Breakdown vor, der unter anderem zu seinem Jobverlust beim CBI führt. Red John beißt tatsächlich an und schickt Lorelei Martins, um Jane zu rekrutieren. Lorelei verspricht Jane, dass Red John Jane als ebenbürtigen und talentierten Mann ansieht und dass er ihm mit einem neuen Leben und mit Geld unterstützen kann. Jane willigt ein, Lorelei fordert jedoch dass Jane als Zeichen seiner Bereitschaft, Red John beizutreten, Theresa Lisbons Kopf mitbringt wenn er Red John trifft. Daher staged Jane einen Amoklauf beim CBI und die Entführung Lisbons. Als er am vereinbarten Treffpunkt eintrifft, kommt eine Limousine angefahren, aus der Lorelei und ein Handlanger aussteigen. Sie merken sofort, dass Jane den Kopf nicht dabeihat. Der Handlanger verprügelt Jane kurz, bevor er in den Beifahrersitz des Wagens gestoßen wird. Im dunklen Hinterteil der Limousine befindet sich ein Mann, der Jane angspricht. Jane erkennt Red Johns verzerrte Stimme. Red John verrät dass Jane ihn tatsächlich ausgetrickst hätte, wenn sich nicht auch das FBI für den Fall interessiert hätte und Red Johns Kontaktmann im FBI ihn gewarnt hätte. Red John bietet Jane erneut an, dass er ihm beitreten kann. Jane lehnt jedoch ab und Red John befiehlt Lorelei daher, drei von Janes Fingern abzuschneiden. Lorelei und der Handlanger ziehen Jane nach draußen und sie zieht eine Kneifzange. Bevor sie einen Finger abschneiden kann, taucht jedoch plötzlich das FBI auf. Lorelei und der Handlanger flüchten in die Limousine und fahren davon. Bei ihrer Flucht wird der Wagen von mehreren Kugeln des FBI getroffen und der Fahrer getötet. Lorelei wird verhaftet und die Agenten öffnen den Rücksitz. Zu ihrem Schrecken finden sie dort jedoch nicht Red John vor sondern den gefesselten CBI-Boss Luther Wainwright, mit einem Lautsprecher um den Hals und von Kugeln des FBI getötet. Red John war also niemals physisch anwesend. Lorelei kann verhaftet werden, weigert sich allerdings über Red John auszusagen. Jane gelingt es, sich mit Lorelei zu verbünden und diese aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen. Er überzeugt sie, dass Red John ihre Schwester getötet hat um sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Dies führt jedoch nicht dazu dass Lorelei Red John verrät, stattdessen behauptet sie wütend dass auch Jane versucht sie zu manipulieren. Sie behauptet dass Red John und Jane sich ähnlicher sind als Jane denkt und dass sie überrascht ist, dass die beiden nicht die besten Freunde geworden sind, als sie sich die Hände geschüttelt haben. Lorelei bricht auf um Red John zu töten, wird allerdings stattdessen von ihm ermordet. Jane weiß nun jedoch, dass er Red John bereits getroffen hat und seine Hand geschüttelt haben muss. Die Liste Im Verlauf der letzten Monate listet Jane alle Menschen auf, die männlich sind, die er seit seinem Amtsantritt beim CBI getroffen, deren Hand er geschüttelt hat und die die Möglichkeit hatten, bei allen Red John-Morden am Tatort zu sein. Nachdem er die Verbindung zu Red Johns Vergangenheit in der Visualize-Kommune in Elliston findet, kann er die Zahl der Verdächtigen weiter eingrenzen. Red John mordet erneut - er tötet eine Bekannte Janes aus dessen Kindheit im Zirkus. Dies schockt Jane, da es scheint als hätte Red John einfach in seinen Kopf gegriffen und eine frohe Erinnerung ausgelöscht. Jane kann die Liste der Verdächtigen auf sieben Menschen eingrenzen, auf die sämtliche der oben genannten Merkmale zutrifft. Diese wären: * Gale Bertram: CBI-Direktor * Reede Smith: FBI-Agent * Bret Stiles: Anführer der Sekte Visualize * Raymond Haffner: Ehemaliger FBI-Agent und Privatdetektiv * Robert Kirkland: Agent der Homeland Security * Thomas McAllister: Sherrif von Napa County * Brett Partridge: Forensiker des CBI Nachdem Jane und das CBI die Mörderin von Janes Kindheitsfreundin, die tatsächlich auf Red Johns Geheiß gehandelt hat, ausfindig gemacht haben, streitet diese die Tat nicht ab. Sie gibt zu eine Verbündete Red Johns zu sein und händigt ihm eine CD aus, die sie ihm von Red John geben soll. Auf dieser spricht Lorelei Martins in die Kamera. Sie verrät, dass sie bei ihrem Anschlag auf Red John gescheitert ist und dass Red John sie schmerzlos töten will, wenn sie kooperiert, was der Grund ist dass sie zu dem hier eingewilligt hat. Sie liest eine Botschaft von Red John vor, in der Red John verrät dass er weiß, dass Patrick versucht, ihn anhand von Loreleis Tipp zu identifizieren. Da Patrick die Spielregeln ihres kleinen Duells geändert hat will auch Red John die Regeln ändern. Er will so lange Menschen töten, bis Patrick ihn aufhalten kann. Außerdem zählt Red John vollkommen korrekt alle sieben von Patricks Verdächtigen auf. Da diese Botschaft von vor zwei Monaten stammt wusste Red John die Verdächtigen scheinbar weitaus eher als Jane selbst. Verringerung der Verdächtigen Bei der Untersuchung eines Mordfalls wird Lisbon von einer anonymen Quelle in ein Haus gerufen. Als sie dort eintrifft findet sie den tödlich verwundeten Brett Partridge vor, der "Tyger, Tyger" flüstert bevor er stirbt. Sekunden später wird Lisbon von hinten von Red John mit einem Taser attackiert. Er schmiert der ohnmächtigen Lisbon mit Partridges Blut einen Smiley ins Gesicht, lässt sie aber ansonst unverletzt und lässt sie ohnmächtig am Tatort zurück. Mit Partridges Tod ist die Liste der Verdächtigen auf sechs gesunken. Jane fragt sich nach wie vor wie Red John von seiner Vergangenheit gewusst haben kann, kommt dann aber zum Schluss dass Red John mit der Psychaterin, die Jane nach der Ermordung seiner Familie besuchte, getroffen hat und von ihr die Informationen erhalten hat. Jane durchsucht das Haus der Psychaterin und findet ihren Kopf im Ofen. Obwohl Jane geschockt ist und Red John die Akte, die die Psychaterin von ihrem Treffen gemacht hat, gestohlen hat, weiß Jane dass Red John einen Fehler gemacht hat. Die Psychaterin hat nämlich auch Audioaufnahmen geführt, in dem sie die Patientensitzung beschrieben hat. Von dieser wusste Red John nichts und hat sie daher auch nicht mitgenommen. Jane hört sich die Beschreibungen der Psychaterin an und erfährt, dass Red John behauptet hat, Höhenangst zu haben. Die Frau ist sich nicht sicher ob der Mann die Wahrheit über Höhenangst gesagt hat, ist sich aber sicher dass der Mann eine Phobie hat. Zurück im CBI wird Jane informiert, dass sich momentan drei der Verdächtigen - Gale Bertram, Reede Smith und Thomas McAllister - im Gebäude befinden. Jane stürmt in den Raum und Bertram verrät, dass die drei einen gemeinsamen Einsatz von CBI und FBI in Napa County planen. Jane informiert Bertram, dass sie bei den Red John-Untersuchungen einen wichtigen Fortschritt gemacht haben und kurz davor sind, ihn zu fassen. Dies überrascht die drei Männer, Jane verlässt aber den Raum ohne mehr zu verraten. Untersuchung von McAllister Nach der Ermordung von Robert Kirkland, der auch auf der Jagd nach Red John war weil dieser seinen Bruder ermordet hat, durch die Blake Association sind nur noch fünf Verdächtige über. Jane will diese einzeln untersuchen und plant, mit McAllister zu beginnen. Er sorgt dafür, dass das CBI zu einem Mordfall in Napa County gerufen werden, damit sie dort mit McAllister zusammenarbeiten können. Bei dem Mordfall bei einer Hochzeitsfeier auf einem Weingut mit Kirche kommen sie dann auch tatsächlich in Kontakt mit McAllister. Während den Ermittlungen zeigt sich McAllister besorgt als er von Lisbon gebeten wird, auf eine Leiter zu steigen um an ein Beweisstück heranzukommen. Er will auch später nicht nahe an eine Klippe steigen und behauptet, er wisse wie die Aussicht von dort ist. Daher überlegen Jane und das CBI, ob er Red John sein könnte und tatsächlich Höhenangst hat. Jane kann letztendlich den Mörder identifizieren, wird von diesem jedoch als Geisel genommen. Der Mörder verschanzt sich mit Jane in dem Glockenturm der Kirche und will über das Kirchendach flüchten. Während síe über das Dach klettern taucht jedoch plötzlich McAllister über eine Leiter vor ihnen auf und erschießt den Mörder. Er hilft Jane auf und geleitet ihn sicher zurück in den Glockenturm. Er hat somit wohl doch keine Höhenangst. Als einige Tauben im Glockenturm herumflattern bekommt McAllister jedoch Panik und murmelt, dass er die Tauben nicht mag und sie ihn überrascht haben. Zusammengefasst reicht der Besuch in Napa weder um McAllister freizusprechen, noch um seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Verringerung der Namen Aus Angst davor, dass das CBI wirklich einen Durchbruch geschafft hat, heuert Red John eine Privatagentin an, das CBI-Büro zu verwanzen. Diese wird allerdings vom CBI entdeckt. Das CBI lässt die Frau heimlich beschatten, sie wird aber trotzdem von Red John für ihr Versagen ermordet. Bevor sie an ihren Verletzungen stirbt, kann sie jedoch angeben dass ihr Angreifer ein Tattoo von drei Punkten auf der Schulter hatte. Jane hat nun genug Anhaltspunkte, um Red John identifizieren zu können. Er lädt alle fünf der Verdächtigen zu sich nach Hause ein und alle nehmen die Einladung an. Als alle angekommen sind verrät Jane dass einer von den Anwesenden Red John ist. Die Männer sind überrascht und wütend, Jane zückt jedoch eine Schrotflinte und befiehlt ihnen sitzen zu bleiben. Alle der Männer müssen ihre Waffen zu ihm herüberschieben und Jane erwähnt dass er sie erschießen wird, sollten sie Probleme machen. Er verrät, dass er von dem Tattoo weiß und zwingt die Männer, ihre nackten Schultern zu zeigen. Als er auf McAllisters Schulter blickt, sieht er das Tattoo mit den drei Punkten. Trotz McAllisters verzweifelten Versuchen, zu erklären dass er nicht Red John ist, hält Jane ihm die Schrotflinte ins Gesicht. Bret Stiles hält Jane jedoch auf und weist darauf hin, dass auch Gale Bertram und Reede Smith das Tattoo auf ihren Schultern haben. Jane befiehlt den drei Männern, aufzustehen und sich an die Wand zu stellen. Während die drei dem Befehl Folge leisten, explodiert plötzlich eine Bombe und zerreißt das Haus. Als später Lisbon und andere Polizisten auftauchen finden sie neben drei Leichen noch den ohnmächtigen Jane und die verletzten Bertram und Smith. Lisbon sieht das Tattoo auf Smiths Arm und - nicht wissend dass auch McAllister und Bertram das Tattoo haben - geht davon aus dass Smith Red John ist. Es kommt zum Feuergefecht zwischen Lisbon und Smith und Smith wird zwar getroffen, kann aber flüchten. Da Jane noch ohnmächtig ist, wird Bertram nicht verdächtigt und kann das Gebäude verlassen. Nachdem die drei verbrannten Leichen im Gebäude identifiziert werden, kann zweifelsfrei bestätigt werden dass Bret Stiles, Raymond Haffner und Thomas McAllister von der Explosion getötet wurden. Nachdem sich Smith, der nun von der Blake Association gejagt wird, dem CBI stellt und über die Blake Association aussagt, flüchtet Gale Bertram. Auf der Flucht tut er sich mit einem weiteren Mitglied der Blake Association zusammen. Sie töten einen Barkeeper, der Bertram erkennt, und auch einen Polizisten. Das CBI geht nun davon aus, dass Bertram Red John ist. Finale Jane wird von Bertram kontaktiert, der sich mit ihm in einer Kirche treffen will. Als Jane eintrifft wird er von Bertrams Verbündeten entwaffnet und in die Kirche gebracht, wo Bertram zu Janes Überraschung verrät, dass er nicht Red John ist. Bertram sagt dass er selbst keine Ahnung hat, wer Red John ist, da in der Blake-Gesellschaft jeder nur weiß, was er wissen muss. Bertram verrät dass es ihm befohlen wurde das Treffen mit Patrick zu arrangieren und dass es ihm zwar Leid tut, Patrick aber nun sterben muss. Patrick ist geschockt und der Verbündete erhebt seine Waffe, er feuert jedoch auf Bertram und tötet diesen zur Überraschung der beiden. Plötzlich tritt McAllister aus dem Hinterraum der Kirche. Er befiehlt dem Handlanger nach draußen zu treten und dafür zu sorgen dass sie Ruhe haben. Patrick steht nun endlich Red John von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. McAllister läuft an Bertrams Leiche vorbei und behauptet, dass Bertram schlau aber dumm war. Ihm ist nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass McAllister die Blake-Gesellschaft ist. McAllister verrät dass Bertram sterben musste, da die Bevölkerung nun glaubt dass er Red John war und dass niemand Fragen stellen wird, wenn Bertrams und Janes Leiche zusammen gefunden werden. Jane ist überrascht dass Red John ihn nach all den Jahren nun einfach töten will und sagt, das wäre unfair. Red John erwiedert dass es nicht unfair ist - sie haben ein Spiel gespielt und McAllister hat gewonnen. Er bedankt sich bei Jane für das Spiel und behauptet dann, dass Jane sicher viele Fragen haben muss. Jane erwiedert dass er keine einzige Frage hat - Red John ist ein ekelhafter, sexuell pervertierter, größenwahnsinniger Menschenhasser und der Rest sind nur Kleinigkeiten. McAllister erhebt Einspruch und behauptet dass solche grundlosen Feindseligkeiten der Grund dafür sind, dass Janes Frau und Kind tot sind. Er fragt erbost, wie Jane es wagen kann hier aufzukreuzen und sein Urteil zu fällen, wo er doch ein Niemand ist. McAllister behauptet dass Jane keine Ahnung hat und zwar clever sein mag, aber auch arrogant ist. Janes Problem war von Anfang an, nicht zu glauben dass jemand schlauer sein kann als er. Er sagt dass nun so viele Fragen übrigbleiben, wie zum Beispiel wie McAllister die Bombe überlebt hat oder wie er die Namen auf Janes Liste kannte. Jane fragt ob das war was Red John gefehlt hat - Janes Wertschätzung. Jane erwiedert dass er zwar nicht weiß wie McAllister an seine Liste von Verdächtigen gekommen ist, er aber weiß wie Red John die Bombe überlegt hat. Jane erklärt dass es zwei Bomben gegeben hat. Die erste hat nur alle betäubt und es McAllister ermöglicht, den falschen Körper reinzubringen, Jane, Bertram und Smith aus der Gefahrenzone zu bewegen und dann selbst zu verschwinden. Erst die zweite Bombe hat alle anderen getötet. McAllister bestätigt dies, behauptet aber dass man danach immer klüger ist. Jane fragt McAllister plötzlich, ob er ihm etwas zeigen kann und McAllister erlaubt es. Zu seiner Verwunderung träufelt Jane nun etwas Vogelfutter in McAllisters Hand. Während dieser es verwundert ansieht, zieht Jane eine lebendige Taube unter seinem Hemd hervor. Diese fliegt auf McAllister vor, dessen Phobie - keine Höhenangst sondern eine Angst vor Vögeln - nun Wirkung zeigt. Panisch lässt McAllister die Waffe fallen und Jane hebt seinerseits eine Waffe, die er schon zuvor in der Kirche platziert hatte, auf und schießt McAllister in den Bauch. Der Mörder fällt verwundet zu Boden. Der Handlanger stürmt in den Raum und wird ebenfalls von Jane erschossen. Jane setzt sich neben den verwundeten McAllister, welcher um sein Leben bettelt. Er behauptet dass Jane nicht so ist wie er, Jane ist ein guter Mensch den diese Tat bis an sein Lebensende verfolgen würde. Jane erwiedert dass McAllister nicht mit Gnade rechnen kann und Jane die Situation nur auskostet. Er spricht aus dass McAllister Red John ist und behauptet, dass es doch etwas enttäuschend ist. Plötzlich betritt eine Priesterin den Raum. McAllister ruft um Hilfe und die Priesterin kommt näher und bittet Jane, den Mann nicht zu töten. Während Jane ihr die Lage erklären will zückt die Priesterin, welche zur Blake Association gehört, jedoch ein Messer und attackiert Jane. Red John nutzt die Gelegenheit und flüchtet aus dem Seiteneingang der Kirche. Jane kann die Priesterin ausschalten und verfolgt Red John, der über den Friedhof flüchtet. An einem Grabstein macht der verwundete Serienmörder Rast, eine Frau sieht ihn jedoch und schreit um Hilfe. Daher rennt Red John weiter und Jane, angelockt von dem Lärm, nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Red John flüchtet weiter durch den Vorort, kann Jane jedoch nicht abschütteln und wird aufgrund seiner Verletzung auch immer langsamer. Am Ufer eines Sees bricht McAllister schließlich zusammen. Er zückt panisch sein Handy und wählt verzweifelt den Notruf, Jane holt jedoch auf und tritt ihm in die Schusswunde so dass McAllister vor Schmerzen das Handy fallen lässt. Während Jane den Anruf beendet, bettelt McAllister erneut um Gnade. Er sagt, dass er Jane verraten wird woher er die Namen von Janes Liste weiß, wenn er ihn verschont. Jane erwiedert jedoch, dass es ihm völlig egal ist und er beginnt, Red John zu würgen. Jane sagt dass McAllister jetzt nur noch per blinzeln antworten wird - einmal für nein, zweimal für ja. Jane fragt McAllister ob es ihm leidtut, Janes Frau und Tochter ermordet zu haben. McAllister blinzelt zwei Mal und Jane sagt, dass das auch gut so ist. Jane fragt dann ob McAllister Angst hat zu sterben und wieder blinzelt McAllister zwei Mal. Nachdem er die Antwort auf seine Fragen erhalten hat, erwürgt Jane McAllister langsam und setzt so dem Serienmörder Red John ein Ende. Galerie RedJohnLeiter.png|McAllister rettet Jane RedJohnPatrick.png|McAllister spricht mit Jane Red John Jagt.png|McAllister jagt einen Hirsch Red John Entwaffnet.png|Jane entwaffnet die Verdächtigen Red John Tattoo.png|McAllisters Tattoo ist offenbart Red John Reveal.png|McAllister offenbart sich Red John Waffe.png|McAllister hält Jane gefangen Red John am Boden.png|McAllister wird von Jane niedergeschossen Red John Verletzt.png|McAllister flüchtet verwundet Red John Besiegt.png|Jane besiegt McAllister Red John Angst.png|McAllister hat Angst vor dem Tod Red John Realisiert.png|McAllister realisiert, dass er sterben wird Red John Tod.png|McAllisters Tod Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Serienmörder Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Vergewaltiger Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Tot